Magnetic components such as reactors and motors that are provided with: a coil that has a wound portion obtained by winding a coil wire; and a magnetic core, a part of which is inserted into the wound portion, are used in various fields. As such a magnetic component, a reactor for use in a circuit component of a converter that is installed in electric-powered vehicles such as hybrid cars is disclosed in JP 2011-243943A 1, for example.
JP 2011-243943A 1 discloses a reactor in which an assembly obtained by assembling a coil, a magnetic core, and an insulator (interposed insulating member) that ensures insulation between the coil and the magnetic core is accommodated in a casing. JP 2011-243943A 1 discloses that an installation surface portion (mounting plate), which is a bottom surface of the casing, is made of metal in order to let heat generated in the assembly efficiently escape to the outside. It is also disclosed that the reactor of JP 2011-243943A 1 is provided with a heat dissipating layer on the installation surface portion (mounting plate) of the casing in order to let heat easily escape from the assembly to the casing.
The heat dissipating layer can be made of a ceramic sintering plate, an epoxy adhesive, or the like. In particular, the heat dissipating layer made of an adhesive such as a resin, or the like allows the assembly to be firmly fixed to the installation surface portion (mounting plate), and improves the adhesiveness between the coil of the assembly and the heat dissipating layer, making it possible to let heat in the assembly efficiently escape to the installation surface portion of the casing.
If the heat dissipating layer is made of an adhesive such as a resin, or the like, that is, when the heat dissipating layer is used as a bonding layer for bonding the assembly and the mounting plate, there are the following problems.
The assembly is very heavy because both the coil and the magnetic core that constitute the assembly are mainly made of metal. Accordingly, if the heavy assembly is placed on the bonding layer of the mounting plate when the bonding layer is uncured, there is a risk that the assembly may sink into the uncured bonding layer, and the coil of the assembly may come into contact with the mounting plate. In order to avoid the contact, it is necessary to hold the assembly until the bonding layer is cured.
The present invention was made in view of the above-described circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide a reactor that can be manufactured without holding an assembly when the assembly is fixed to a mounting plate via a bonding layer.